The present invention is generally related to the field of laptop computers, and more particularly to an apparatus for supporting and cooling a laptop computer.
As the laptop computer has miniaturized into what is now termed the sub-notebook, notebook, new materials have begun to replace plastics material in many of these newer laptop computers. Among these materials are injectable metals, such as metal alloys. These metal alloys allow designers to reduce the wall thickness of the laptop enclosure by one-third to one-half that of plastic enclosures while still retaining the same or better structural properties. However, these injection metals retain heat longer than their plastic counterparts. In many instances, the laptop itself becomes very hot to the touch, making it uncomfortable to use after a short period of time. Although the internal components of the laptop may be operating within the specified temperature tolerances, they would have a much greater life span if the temperature were reduced significantly.
Generally, one method of cooling the laptop has been to slightly elevate it above a surface using adjustable legs which are typically integrally positioned underneath the laptop and are used to prop up the laptop to provide for better airflow. However, in a rush to maximize space, laptop manufacturers have gradually eliminated these adjustable legs. Moreover, by removing these adjustable legs, the laptop user is prevented from gaining a more user-friendly angle when using the laptop keyboard. The American Standard For Human Factors Engineering of Visual Terminal Display Workstations in section 7.3 recommends and angle between 0 and 15 degrees for optimal user comfort.
Accordingly, there exists a need for an apparatus that facilitates the improved flow of cool air under a laptop computer for cooling thereof. This apparatus would induce cooling of the laptop at a much higher rate than if the laptop were in contact with a flat surface, especially for today""s newer laptop computers which are constructed out of newer material that are heat retentive. Such an apparatus would also advantageously improve the ergonomics of the laptop""s user interface, i.e., keyboard, making it easier for users to use the laptop without any added physical strain.
The present invention achieves the technical advantages as an apparatus adapted to angle and space a laptop computer above a surface to facilitate the cooling thereof. Advantageously, the present invention improves the usable life span of the laptop by allowing the processor and fan disposed therein to operate at much more efficient temperature ranges. Moreover, the invention advantageously angles the laptop above a surface so as to improve the ergonomics of the laptop keyboard so as to reduce hand, neck, and back strains.
In one embodiment, the invention is laptop computer stand which comprises a member having a first portion and a second portion. The first portion is set at first predetermined height and the second portion is at second predetermined height which is significantly higher than the first height. Both first and second portions include a least two contact surfaces adapted to be in direct contact with the bottom surface of the laptop and to angle the laptop above the surface. Moreover, as the laptop is positioned to the support structure, having a concave upper surface, and an air channel is formed between the laptop computer and the computer stand, so as to permit air flow for cooling the laptop.
In another embodiment, the laptop stand includes a turntable such that a laptop user may conveniently rotate the laptop in a myriad of different positions, allowing the laptop display to be displayed to mutiple viewers from a fixed point on a desktop.